


The Fox and The Wolf and The Grapes

by CyanideStungun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs cannot eat grapes. That is a fact. Not only are grapes one of the foods on Poisonous For Canines list, but Stiles vaguely recalls hearing that dogs can’t actually bite into a whole grape – or any similarly rounded food – due to the shape of their muzzle and lack of hands to hold the foods. </p><p>Stiles wonders if this applies to wolves and werewolves as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and The Wolf and The Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little drabble I wrote once upon a time, and prettied up for posting. It was an AskBox fic. 
> 
> The title is taken and manipulated from one of Aesop's Fables, but that has nothing to do with the story. In fact, I haven't even read the fable so I'll go do that now, while you read this.

Dogs cannot eat grapes. That is a fact. Not only are grapes one of the foods on Poisonous For Canines list, but Stiles vaguely recalls hearing that dogs can’t actually bite into a whole grape – or any similarly rounded food – due to the shape of their muzzle and lack of hands to hold the foods. Apparently they just roll the round food around their mouths and swallow, he’s not sure. Maybe Scott could tell him, but the imagery of a dog trying in vain to bite a grape is too hilarious for him to give up just yet.

It would also be a shame to be disillusioned, because nine times out of ten, Stiles’s mind will immediately go to the curiosity of if these “facts” apply to werewolves as well. Let’s face it; the imagine of Derek trying and failing to eat a grape is far more amusing than any adorable puppy doing the same. Not that he’ll ever get a chance to fully explore his favorite amusement; whenever Derek fully wolfs out – all four legs and fur version, that is really huge and would never pass as a real wolf – Stiles is usually forced to stay out of the way. Which really sucks, because he has a bunch of theories he wants to test out on wolf!Derek; like belly rubs, behind the ear scratchies, and various other displays of human-to-canine affection.

Considering the fact that he’s with Derek right now, it might be a good time to ask. Except, everything is calm for once as they’re both sprawled out on the dilapidated couch in the center of the living room of the slowly being renovated Hale house. Stiles is only thinking about the grape fact because he has a bunch of grapes in one hand, plucking them off the stems with his teeth like he’s some sort of old, rich Roman being fed grapes. Derek keeps flicking his eyes over every so often, before focusing on his book in a manner that says it’s quite an effort to do so. 

Stiles is pretty sure Derek is solely staring at his mouth when he looks over, and he can’t really be all that angry about it.

Still, he’s curious about the grape thing and even though he has no hopes of Derek wolfing out for him right now – even in the name of science and discovery – he isn’t just going to keep sitting there without answers. Instead, he does the next best thing: he takes aim and flicks a grape right at Derek. 

Either the Alpha sees it coming and doesn’t bother to stop it, or, the more likely answer, he’s too distracted trying to force himself to read instead of stare at Stiles. Either way, the projectile hits him square in the forehead with a soft thud before landing on the book and rolling down into Derek’s lap. Stiles lets out an amused snicker when Derek lifts his gaze to level him a look. A look that clearly says ‘Did you really just do that?’

Stiles gives Derek his best falsely innocent grin, popping another grape into his mouth and biting down with a satisfyingly crisp sound. For a moment, Derek’s eyes are focused on long fingers and a pink mouth, before letting out a long suffering sigh and dragging his eyes back to his book. Obviously, that won’t do for Stiles, as he pelts another grape at the werewolf. However, this time Derek catches it and cocks his head to the side in a mildly annoyed manner. “What is your problem?”

“Did you know that dogs can’t eat grapes? Or like… whole cherry tomatoes?” Stiles asks as he’s pulling another grape off the stem with his teeth, smirking as he watches Derek’s eyes follow the movement. Though he apparently doesn’t see a reason to answer Stiles, because as soon as the fruit is gone, he’s rolling his eyes and returning to his book – which, Stiles is pretty sure he’s been reading the same page for at least ten minutes. There’s silence for a miraculous thirty seconds in which Derek actually turns a page, before Stiles continues on. “Do you think wolves are capable of eating grapes?”

Derek sighs again, closing his book sharply and setting it aside as he turns to stare-glare at Stiles. He thinks the Alpha is going to get up and leave, which would only result in him following and continuing to ask until he gets an answer or Derek finds a better way to shut him up. Hopefully this time, it won’t involve duct tape.

Needless to say, he’s really not expecting it when Derek shifts up on to his hands and knees, stalking forward over the small distance of the couch until he’s hovering over Stiles, their faces just inches apart. Stiles can feel warm breath ghosting over his lips and a shudder runs through him as he sees the slightly wild look in Derek’s eyes. There is no way Stiles will ever _not_ be aroused by how damn feral the older male seems sometimes. 

Another shiver slides down his spine as Derek leans down further, their lips just a breath apart now, and okay, this is definitely shaping up to be the best way Derek’s ever silenced him. Then Derek turns his head to side, teeth closing on a grape and yanking it off the stem while watching Stiles the whole time. He deliberately closing his lips around the fruit slowly, making Stiles’s whole face heat up as Derek chews with a satisfied smirk. Stiles lets out a small strangled noise in his throat, but before he can even think up a response, Derek is sitting back on the other side of the couch, grabbing his book again.

“Yea, I think wolves are capable of eating grapes.” He response with a snarky smirk as he finds his place in the book once more.

He isn’t able to avoid it as the rest of the grapes smack him directly in the face.

 


End file.
